wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Alice Medea
"You have made countless choices amidst your life. It is the nature of these choices that shall determine your fate, and it is my duty to ensure justice is dealt upon those who choose poorly." Early History Alice was born to Carol and Archimedes. Her father was an architect, whilst her mother was a teacher of 'talented' children. One such 'talented' child was her brother Arthur, who adored the attention he received for his natural gifts - wanting more and more people to appreciate his talent as a swordsman and warrior. The two siblings were bitter enemies, due to Alice finding her brother arrogant and conceited, whilst he found her cowardly and underhand. Despite their disliking of eachother, though, they shared the same powerful ambitions. When Alice was 14 and Arthur 15, Archimedes was called upon to aid in the reconstruction of Stormwind - the Lordaeron officials gathering all of the construction teams they could muster to rebuild the great city. So they travelled across the Eastern Kingdoms in a large convoy, avoiding the Plague of Undeath that would arrive in their hometown months later. As Stormwind eventually neared completion, the officials decided that Archimedes was no longer needed to oversee the construction. Him and his wife decided they would move to Ironforge, in order for Arthur to train under the great Dwarvish warriors, and also suspecting they would have many new architectural designs and techniques for his own enjoyment. When they were preparing to set out, however, Arthur caught his sister swindling an elderly man into handing over money for an alleged debt repayal. This was the last straw for the honourable knight-to-be - he was fed up of the constant shame brought upon by such a deceitful sibling. Whilst his parents had remained oblivious to the repetetive tricks their daughter had pulled, her brother had not, and challenged her to an honourable duel with the most provocative speech he could muster. He won the subsequent duel and left his sister among the grass in which she fell - telling one of his only lies, that she was lost to the Riverpaw Gnolls, to their parents. The mother stayed behind in Stormwind to continue teaching, whilst the father and Arthur set out as planned to Ironforge. Thievery She was awoken the next day by a bear pawing at her back, a bear that subsequently lost it's life to a huntsman. The huntsman was dissatisfied by the low payment he received for his long service to the Alliance, and was, by night, a thief. He saw the girl as a method to lure compassionate citizens into traps - and that's just what they did. Weeks passed and as the thug sapped money from the virtuous, he taught Alice the tricks of both of his trades as a form of repayment. She was content with this lifestyle for the time being, needing time to plan out what exactly she was going to do without everything she previously took for granted, but was eventually abandoned as the hunter gorged on expensive wines. And so she was left to fend for herself... roaming the streets as an unemployed undesirable for 4 long years, preying on those she saw as weak, yet raising the criteria of her targets with every success. Her accomplishments in that which should not be accomplished were slowly noticed and she eventually 'earnt' herself a wanted poster... which did not last long when she realized that there were always bigger fish in the sea, and in this case they were tremendously bigger. The Light's 'calling' After being captured by a bounty hunter, she was given the choice of a long time in prison or a shorter service with the Church. Weighing up her options, naturally the Church was a vastly superior choice, and she converted to the Light. After a dull year as a Priestess - tutored by another named Caroline Ripley, a Bishop decided that she would be put to much better use hunting down Heretics (Cultists, demonspawn and other malevolant entities) within the Human lands, and so for the next three years she was trained alongside others for the same purpose - emerging afterwards with genuine loyalty to the Light and it's virtues, seeking to smite those who would scorn it. The Draenei in the Cave (RP starts here) She was sought out by a Priest within the Cathedral and, after exchanging pleasentries, he requested her aid with the rescue of an Anchorite - a Draenei Priestess who had been attacked by servants of the Burning Legion. Sure enough, upon venturing into Elwynn and tracking her opponents to an abandoned mine, she found them preparing to perform some sort of ritual upon the Anchorite, using two large Fel crystals. Shifting through the shade and darkness, Alice hurled a utility knife into the cavern to perhaps draw attention away from herself (Which it did, causing one guard to exit the cave). She would eventually creep behind the hostage; aiming to free her yet the source of her imprisonment appeared to be the Fel crystals rather than material items. However, this rescue attempt caused the one remaining bodyguard and the Orcish Warlock to become alerted to her presence... ...Without hesitation, she drew her shortsword to strike out at one of the Fel crystals - rupturing it and simultaneously connecting the flow of the strike to a dodge, dropping both her and the Anchorite to the floor to avoid the resulting explosion. The Warlock had gathered the released energy, though, blasting her sword from her hands and commanding his guard to charge at her. It was here that she feigned defeat long enough for the Anchorite to distract their foes with a flash of the Light. She disarmed the bodyguard and then decapitated the Warlock with his blade before the guard managed to injure her arm with a sharp rock, which kept him occupied long enough for the Anchorite to scare him away with a Holy bolt. Finally, after having her arm seen to by the Priestess, and healed in a basic fashion, she completed her mission by escorting her to Northshire and returned to the Cathedral. The Slaughtered Lamb Her next mission involved infiltrating a cultist ring, disguised as a mercenary. After hunting down, slaying, and stealing the armour of the -real- mercenary, Medea infiltrated successfully. She was told to brush rat faeces out from the catacombs and did so as ordered, yet this was a simple front for investigating the depth of the group's arsenal. She discovered and fought off a Voidwalker, alerting the group above her, yet they were fooled by a simple lie 'for the greater good'... allowing her to continue sweeping and discover a secret passage. The passage led to an elderly Necromancer, whom she engaged in a short bout of combat - slaying the old man relatively easily... yet he managed to notify the others of his passing away, and they were quick to arrive at the scene. After notifying reinforcements through a buzzbox, she stepped out to meet her fate. Four of the Warlocks had come downstairs and stood off against her, Medea throwing her blade out infront of them with a false declaration of surrender. They were not fooled, however, and the group of them summoned a Felguard - their master - from the Nether itself to slay her. The large Demon began to drain her life, yet she backed away slightly onto a mound... and when it followed her, she leapt onto and over it - kicking the blade up and into her hands to impale one of the four Warlocks. She was subsequently slammed down the steps behind them by the Felguard, a shadowbolt following her down to slam into her back. Yet all was not lost... without all four Warlocks, the Demon dissipated, however Medea had become poisoned by one of the Warlocks' pet bats, and then cursed with lethargy by the Warlock herself. Unable to really resist, they confiscated her weapon and cut her hair - preparing to sacrifice her to their overlords - when the team of Guards arrived. The remaining Cultists upstairs had fled, and one of the two downstairs slashed her arm and then swore vengenace - that the Necromancer had been her father. They escaped through the secret passage and then broke it. They were not safe, though. Medea was healed quickly by a Draenei at the scene and then sought out to the exit of the passage - the basement of an inn. She found and arrested the Warlock, escorting her towards the Stockades as the woman pleaded for her life with - in Medea's eyes - phony stories about the Necromancer using his talents for goodness. Yet... Medea released her from the cuffs and stated she was free - at which point the Warlock cut off her conversation and tried to run, to be met by Medea's blade piercing her heart. She then completed her sentence - 'You are free... from your earthly duty.' - and mumbled a quiet prayer for the fallen foe, leaving her corpse in an alley to walk off. 'The Adventurers' A Priest had instructed her to 'deal with' a trio of adventurers camped outside Stormwind, uttering many a word of their supposed 'dark deeds'. Medea was to arrest or slay them, and so she set out. Along the way, she had found the Draenei that had previously healed her - who offered her help in dealing with the 'bandits'. She had the Mage set their tent aflame, causing them to quickly rush out of it in a state of shock - a Night Elven Druid, Gnomish Warrior and Half-Elven Ranger. Giving the command for the Draenei to put one of them to sleep (the Druid), she engaged in combat with the Gnome whilst the Draenei fought against the Ranger. Swinging first for her ankles, she leapt over his blow and parried his second - aiming to kick him back with a boot, yet he proved too nimble and avoided it; forcing her to draw her foot back or lose it to his claymore. She would then re-direct his large warblade with her smaller shortsword, forcing it to the floor and then sliding her own blade up it's edge to attempt to decapitate him. He released his own blade and ducked, knocking her over due to his short and stubby strength (he ran into her legs), and then attempted to gut her with a spiked gauntlet... yet Medea rolled over, forcing him down and incapacitating him with a backhand. The victor stood up, looking over to her ally, who had been poisoned and knocked unconcious by the Half-Elven Ranger. It was now that the Druid had appeared to wake, entangling Medea with the roots of a nearby tree. Lowering her head, she clasped her hands tightly around her blade and slid it between the roots and her chest; beginning to mutter a sacred incantation beneath her breath. Wisps of yellow and gold began to flicker around her body, tiny and faint, and the edge of her sword illuminated with a dull trail of chrome. The Half-Elf thought it to be simply the sunlight, yet as she got closer to capture her opponent she was thwarted: the swordswoman lunging forth to break through the roots and shoulderbarge the Half-Elf to the floor, pressing down on her throat with a foot to starve her of oxygen. As the Ranger began to lose conciousness, the Druid had transformed into a Bear and charged his adversary down. Medea was forced to jump back, leaving the Ranger simply dazed, to contend with the large bear now approaching. After gaining a bit of distance, she held her blade with both hands and adjusted her stance accordingly... preparing to counter the bear's assault. The transformed Druid would leap up to try to slam the ground and roar, aiming to disorientate his opponent, yet she had took it upon herself to end the 'heretic'. Lunging forward, she reached the bear's target before he did - her blade leaving a trail of chrome through the air as she delivered a deadly uppercut, carving a thick slash into the bear from chest to chin. It landed behind her, dead, fur singed with Holy flame, and she turned to eye it - making sure it was dead. She had encountered few Druids before and knew not of her abilities, yet this ended with the Ranger leaping at her to stab a knife into her back. She turned and swung the blade forth, causing the Half-Elf to flee backwards to draw throwing knives, Alice throwing her weapon like a glaive to destroy the throwing knives before they could be thrown. Weaponless and wounded, she glowered angrily towards the backstabber, reaching her hands to her back to grip onto the knife's hilt. The Ranger rushed forward, aiming to end the fight with a roundhouse kick... yet did not count on Medea steeling herself to take the blow - bringing the Ranger's own dagger down upon her, to plunge into her collar and subsequently split her ribcage asunder, to then collapse to her knees from exhaustion and injury. Her ally, however, had different plans. The Draenei was shocked upon waking to view her 'friend' committing 'murder', and rushed over to save the Ranger's life with the Gift of the Naaru... much to Medea's anger. She attempted to lunge out as a final action to stab the Draenei, yet she was repelled, falling unconcious. After telling the 'heretics' to bury their dead and flee, she would heal her former ally and carry her to safety. She did not sleep long due to the healing, though, and angrily limped away to retrieve her weapon from the battlefield... 'Peasant Thieves' On the way to retireve her weapon, she encountered a mugged Priestess, crying after having her jewellery stolen by thieves. She accepted the task and sought out the thieves - praying to the Light for a direction in which to search. Her prayer seemed to be answered, and she happened upon a small cottage up a mountain trail. After checking for any reinforcements, traps or ambushes, she entered and confronted the two peasants inside - a man and his wife. Medea claimed herself to be unarmed, asking the two peasants to hand themselves in lest they face a worse crime. After some brief persuasion, the man agreed to walk to turn himself in... yet the woman attempted to stab the uninvited guest. Medea deflected the stab and bent the woman's arm, handcuffing her and taking her by force. Secretly, she was dissapointed in the turn of events... 'Capturing a fugitive' After a dangerous fugitive had heavily wounded two Guards, Medea took it upon herself to get aid and take the criminal down personally. She first went to the Command Centre, requisitioning a buzzbox for back-up in case things got awry... and then tracked the woman from her last known location to her hiding spot within a barn. With a thorough check, she snuck into the barn - spotting the woman hiding on a higher level - and then watching her jump down to engage. They fought for some time, yet Medea emerged the victor in the end. Her target, Seveanna, had both arms disabled with precise slashes but as Medea cuffed her, she screamed for aid from her mate, who arrived swiftly at the scene - a Half-Orc. Calling for aid subtly on the buzzbox, she kept her captive at gunpoint whilst the Half-Orc made his threats... yet she did not back down from the intimidation, looking down heavily upon the 'half-breed' and making several racist comments to infuriate him. Luckily, before they engaged in battle, a group of Fifth Legion soldiers arrived and engaged Cimeran in a fight. Seveanna tried to free herself using kicks, managing to injure Medea's arm, yet she was overpowered once more - Medea slashing her thighs, to make sure all of her limbs were disabled. Whilst the fight engaged with the Fifth Legion versus Cimeran, she had to apply bandages and such to her captured foe in order to keep her alive. The battle was eventually successful in their favour, and she handed both Seveanna and the buzzbox over to the Legionnaires before going her seperate way once more. 'Station at Redridge' After hearing rumors of a Demon residing within Redridge and the upcoming war with the Demon-worshipping Blackrock Orcs, she took it upon herself to travel there in order to investigate. At the local tavern, she discovered that the fugitive she had previously captured - Seveanna - had somehow escaped from the clutches of the Fifth Legion, and so decided to engage her. She stalked her prey to her chambers, to then strike. What followed was a vicious battle involving flame and fury, yet eventually she was defeated by a series of brutish headbutts amidst a power struggle. Her hand was pinned to the wall with her own sword and all appeared lost... until her foe took pity upon her and bandaged her wounds. As she watched, she thought, yet quickly kept true to her aim - subduing the opponent and starting to escort her to the Alliance camp. With all the insults, preaching about Orcish nobility, and claims of a high position within the land, Medea was reluctant to keep her alive... but protocol dictated otherwise. On the way, they were attacked by a Gnollish Engineer who had grown very skilled in traps over the years. Medea fell prey to a pitfall, whilst Seveanna was entangled with a grappling hook, about to be eaten when the infamous bandit Lou Raine shot the opponent apart - her only managing to climb out to spot the end of the battle, quickly attempting to take Seveanna and flee, yet it appeared the two were friends. She was forced at gunpoint to release the criminal, able to do little else than scowl at them as they left. Her next encounter was with the so-called King of Redridge. She avoided addressing him as such, yet asked him of the Chapel, the Demon and Lou Raine. He stated the Chapel was in the middle of repairs, after being burnt down by a 'Grakk', that the Demon had been killed and that Lou Raine was a wanted fugitive for betraying him in hte past. On her way back to the border of Elwynn to speak to the Guards, she encountered a Blood Elf Apprentice who claimed to be a servant of 'Grakk'. Knowing the name from -somewhere-, she captured the Elf and pinned her to a tree whilst asking the villagers whom Grakk was, and after finding out he had burnt down the Chapel she wasted no time in speeding back to the Elf, whom had fled. She chased her into the Chapel and defended it from fireball after fireball, losing her sword in the process and being forced into unarmed combat; losing the subsequent battle due to the Elf being a Mage and having the upper hand against a sword-less swordswoman. Due to losing, with great chagrin, she allowed the Elf to leave. She then returned to the Chapel and began to oversee it's completion, watching carefully, yet eventually caught on to a Demonic hideout in the catacombs. Travelling in alone, she unravelled the web of deceptive wards and illusions placed around the rooms piece-by-piece, until she eventually discovered the four main ones: A main chamber, a bedroom, a library and some sort of ritual chamber. She checked each of them, finding a hoard of heretical knowledge and items, along with an Imp - who was subsequently cut in half... yet when she did so, pentagram formations across the catacombs ignited, and the items began to be spirited away. In a rage, Medea leapt about with her blade on full alert, slicing and dicing nearly every object before it could vanish. Afterwards, she was left with silence and an empty chamber, panting heavily from the exertion. With a Holy symbol then inscribed onto the floor, she stepped back up into the Chapel and spoke with the 'King' about what had happened. Burning Steppes She had returned to Stormwind briefly to report on what had happened to her superiors, and they were angered at the fact a Demon could infest a Church so easily - suspecting something iffy about the state. After discussions, they would send her to the Burning Steppes to follow after the more well-known faces; aimed to watch them for any sort of Demonic interaction, and also to hunt down the Succubus that had escaped. It took her a long while to reach her destination, but when she did she was greeted with ill manners and threats - both from the Stormwind soldiers and the Redridge citizens, and so decided to lurk outside. It was here that an Elf began to talk to her, one that was dressed as what seemed to be a Necromancer. Unfortunately, a ruling in the camp was that anybody who instigated conflict was to be executed. The Seveanna whom she had attacked twice was also there, though, and she labelled the Elf as a Succubus named Jikininki. With barely a second of deliberation, the battle broke out between Medea and the Demon - who used some strange form of barriers to protect herself for most of the fight. Eventually, though, due to interference from a Goblin named Ranik, Medea was able to cut the creature's throat and force her to her true form. As she did so, she spilled blood from her wound into Medea's mouth; causing her to begin rabidly trying to get it out, yet failing, to then begin puking due to the Fel. During this time the Goblin kept the Succubus busy, before the the battle re-ignited, yet despite stabbing and slashing her multiple times, the Demon kept regenerating it's injuries - but was eventually forced to retreat, taking the Goblin with her. The victor was left choking and in pain from the ingested blood, retreating swiftly away from prying eyes, where the demonic corruption would fester within her body - preventing her from calling on the Light without burning herself and generally reducing her physical state. 'Cave'